db_writersfandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen '''is the hero of the ''Hunger Games ''book/film series. A teenager living in the postapocalyptic District Twelve, she was chosen from her entire district to fight to the death with 23 other teenagers and children for entertainment of the Capitol. However, Katniss survived and began a resistance movement against the Capitol, eventually culminating in their destruction. She fought Kazuo Kiriyama in PsyInsti's Kazuo Kiriyama vs. Katniss Everdeen. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Kazuo Kiriyama) '''Lacie: Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, is the latest kind of rebellion fighter, fighting against the rich and powerful Capitol who, If I may add, are kind of pricks. Dan: Well, 75 years ago they were in a war with their Districts. After the Capitol won, through sheer technological might, they forced the Districts to give a child between 12 and 17 for a brutal tournament called the Hunger Games. Lacie: Man, never heard that before… Dan: Anyways, soon, Katniss volunteered for her sister after the 12-year old was drawn as tribute for the tournament. After she won, she was drawn again for the Quarter Quell, when she won again. She led a rebellion against the Capitol, and eventually defeated President Snow’s forces. Lacie: And that’s terrible. Dan: Wait, what? Katniss is the hero! Lacie: Exactly! Dan: Er…Katniss in battle uses a bow and arrow, and her primary power is that she is a good shot. She scored most of her pre-Games score for this ability, and she has trained pretty much her whole life for shooting. Lacie: Thing is, it’s just a normal bow and arrow. They’re sharp, but they don’t explode like Hawkeye’s arrows or whatever. Dan: Katniss also uses snares to trap people, though they are rope-based most of the time and are badly suited for a duel like hers. WEAPONRY: Bow & Arrow -Specially crafted by the Capitol -Sharp steel arrows -Bow is a recurve style for maximum power Snares -Rope traps for hiding and the like -Used in combat like hunting deer Lacie: She also used a gun, but really Katniss would rather just use her bow, as she has been trained in that weapon for most of her life. Dan: Katniss is also a seriously good survivalist, surviving two Hunger Games and most of her life in the wild. She can find and identify the natural world to an unnatural degree, and uses the environment for most of her battle plan. SKILLS: Skilled in survival Intense know-how of the Hunger Games’s style Decently trained in most weapons forms Knows first aid Lacie: However, that kinda plays into her weakness… Dan: Katniss’ feats, before weaknesses, are pretty cool. She won both Hunger Games, and killed a lot of people to get that title. Lacie: What is she, Alucard? The Fu- Dan: She took down the Capitol, and is single-handed responsible for the Second Rebellion, and ultimately is known as a symbol of resistance and power in the nation of Panem. FEATS: Best archer in the Hunger Games Survived two Hunger Games Responsible for a massive rebellion Scored an 11 out of 12 in Scoring Led her family through difficult times Channeled lightning through an arrow somehow Survived a deadly gas Lacie: Unfortunately, Katniss isn’t perfect. Dan: Katniss is not abnormally skilled in hand to hand combat, and mostly relies on throws and grapples to get her opponent off of her. It makes sense, as Katniss was raised unhealithily her whole life and is nowhere near a physical match for trained foes like Cato. Lacie: Katniss also wears no armor, for mobility, and thus she is not very skilled in avoiding attack beyond dodging. Dan: She tends to rely on shooting her foe, sometimes point-blank for security. WEAKNESSES: Not particularly skilled in hand to hand Wears no armor Only wields one weapon most of the time Lacie: If you get shot, though, who cares if you can take her in a brawl? (Katniss: "I'm the best shot you've got!") Death Battle Record (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs. Kazuo Kiriyama - Loss 0W/1L